Chapter 1 Smash!!
Chapter 1 Smash!! is the first chapter of Hirofumi Neda's My Hero Academia Smash!!. Summary Behind the Roof Heroes use their quirks to fight villains, protect the civilians, public order and face the public with unwavering conviction (including fan service from time to time). In addition, some Heroes leverage their personas and fame for their side jobs, other Heroes open up offices where, consequently, need to pay for any damages their employees cause. Target Demographic 1 & 2 A young Izuku is watching All Might's debut video. Inspired, Izuku decides to buy Hero lecture textbooks online. Several days later, a delivery man delivers the textbooks, much to the fury of Izuku's mother. One day, Izuku finds out that he will never obtain a Quirk. A crying Izuku watches All Might's debut video again. Inspired, Izuku decides to buy Quirk supplements. A delivery man delivers the Quirk supplements (which cost 285 000 yen), much to the sorrow of Izuku's mother. Cruelty to the Quirkless Izuku is protecting another boy from a bully. However, the young boy does not need Izuku's help because his Quirk, Sacred Tears, can manipulate eye fluids and was "crying" to use his tears in battle. Big in her Niche Mount Lady makes her Hero debut. However, she accidentally steps on a fan. Important things for a Pro Hero Kamui Woods notes that most Heroes sport appearances that stand out and begins to realize that his Hero costume is too plain looking. Kamui surmises that things that associate with his name, being wood, are plain. Several days later, Kamui is arrested for being mistaken for a villain. An Otaku you can count on Izuku meets the middle aged man (from Chapter 1). The middle aged man is struggling to think of a present to get for his seven-year-old son who is also a Hero fan. He asks Izuku for his advice; Izuku uses his "otaku knowledge" to think of a present. The seven-year-old son thanks his dad for buying him what he wanted. Chance Encounter Izuku is attacked by a villain who decides to keep "looking forward". The villain latches onto Izuku's body to use him for criminal deeds. Suddenly, All Might appears from the sewer hatch. However, All Might realizes that he jumped from the wrong sewer hatch. A Strange Hangup Izuku sees that All Might signed his notebook. However, Izuku also sees that he signed on it many times (due to trial and error). Opposite Day Izuku explains to All Might that he wants to become a cool Hero like him. Can't Remember Izuku rushes in to stop a villain even though he was no Quirk. Rushing in, Izuku can't remember what he must do at a time like this. Life-or-Death Retrieval Work All Might saves Izuku from the villain, leaving Mount Lady to clean up the rest. Dreams Become Reality? All Might tells Izuku that he can become a Hero...if he intakes All Might-Brand Stamina Vitamin Z Tablets. Characters by Appearance *Izuku Midoriya *All Might Site Navigation